


【DBH】那沒看到的另一面

by Falcon_lion



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcon_lion/pseuds/Falcon_lion
Summary: **這是漢康前提的蓋康**漢康←蓋文注意⚠️裡面的蓋文是個混蛋，喜歡他的人不要隨意嘗試（？這是給亞矢大的生日賀文第一次寫賀文，不知道合不合胃口XDDD請小力鞭打><





	【DBH】那沒看到的另一面

那是一道赤裸裸的視線，銳利卻充滿著慾望及挑逗，就像是一雙手，它從仿生人的足跟往上，撩起了那灰色的褲管，在他過於白皙的腳踝處打轉，明明他的仿生皮膚是不會留下痕跡的，但他卻覺得那處留下深深的印子，沒有停留多久，那雙手再往上滑，帶過他敏感的大腿內側，在臀部那揉捏，撫上了他的腰際，甚至扣緊到上頭再度留下了深深的痕跡，它在往上時，康納似乎終於受不了人類對他的注視，他轉了個姿勢，將自己藏在了另個人身後。

視線的主人就著杯子喝了一口咖啡，那掩在陰影下的暗色雙眼像是想將他拆吃入腹，他並沒有因為被發現而困窘，反而將雙腳放到了桌子上，全身埋入了背後的椅子，朝仿生人勾起一邊的嘴角，像是挑釁。

「怎麼了康納？」漢克看了一眼突然換了個位置的安卓，他額角的光圈轉著黃光，聽到他的聲音似乎才從某個思緒或網路瀏覽中回過神。  
「不，沒事漢克。」似乎因為漢克的聲音而鬆了口氣，他不自主的靠近那較為溫暖的軀體，讓自己的嗅覺感應器裡充斥著他的味道，甚至明顯的感覺到機體壓力值下降。

/  
車上的空間狹小，一人一安卓在上頭交纏疊壓顯得壅擠，他們互相啃咬對方的唇，像是在奪取著對方的氣息，汲取著對方的味道，互相爭奪的勝利者並沒有誰，而是互相在對方的陣營中攻城掠地，不為奪取，而是佔有。

「漢克...，哼嗯...。」那輾轉親吻間露出的呻吟讓車內的冷氣似乎無了作用，機體運轉升高，他卻仍然覺得人類的體溫過於溫熱了，他們相互舔舐著對方的唇瓣，啃咬著那不同於自己體溫的舌尖，兩人在充斥著對方的氣息裡滿足的嘆息。

康納幾乎整個人被漢克罩在身下，感受著身上人類的紊亂喘息，處理器裡卻更加注意人類遊走在他身上的大掌，他溫熱的掌心捂在他微涼的臀部時他也配合的抬高了腰肢讓人類更好的觸摸到那已經濕潤透頂的密穴，甚至順從的讓他褪下了那模控生命發配的灰色長褲，露出包裹在底下的兩條白皙長腿。

他對人類展露的溫順並不像是一個在職場上面對各種犯人的警用仿生人，甚至被人稱為談判專家，而這時談判專家用來讓敵人放下戒心的武器正被他的戀人給奪去，發出了舒嘆的呢喃、破碎的呻吟，他微瞇著眼用自己所有的暫存感受著漢克落於額頭、眉心、眼瞼、耳畔以及他所有能及之處的吻，充滿了占有以及掠奪。

「距離午休時間結束還有30分鐘，漢克。」

而這被親吻到略紅的薄唇並不會停下太久，在任何時候、地點他都有可能會突然說出些煞風景的語言，這些漢克也都習慣了，即使這個話語因為他的挑撥變的黏膩且帶著些嬌嗔感，甚至在一句話語間隱忍著的呻吟呢喃更讓他的戀人無法停下想狠狠肏入他想法。

「夠了，康納。」老警探貼上那總是說出些氣人話語的薄唇，在細密擁吻間呢喃著，「你明明也很想要。」

對於人類的言語仿生人沒有太大的反彈或其他不滿，反而是順從的挺起腰，將自己彎曲成了一個漂亮的弧度，讓伏在他身上的人類可以更好的入侵他已經準備好的濕潤小穴中。

「呃...哈阿...。」當那碩大的傘狀頭部撐開他的性交腔時，雖不感到疼痛，但那種機體被撐開的脹滿感讓康納的額角不停地閃著黃光，眼前甚至出現些紅色的警告框，機體壓力值也飆高，他只能更加的撐起自己的身子讓對方得以輕易的貫穿進入，也因為這樣的姿勢而將胸前的乳尖送到了漢克口中。

胸前的敏感處被刺激的讓他機體產生不自主地顫抖，發聲器也發出些無意義的呻吟，他幾乎仰起頸脖大口的呼氣想試圖減輕機體壓力，那效仿人類的動作實質上讓他的戀人更加的喜愛的親吻著他頸脖上的小痣，像是想將某些事物烙印上去吮咬，他深愛著這身體上每一處完美中的不完美。

「漢...漢克...。」

男人下身在這算是狹小的空間裡緩慢挺動，每一次的撞擊將仿生人往上頂，讓他只能用手撐著車門處以防自己的頭持續受到撞擊，但那反作用力讓每次頂入都更加的深入，他雙腳整個勾向他身上的人，雙腳交疊纏著腰部讓那性交腔完全吞入漢克硬的發脹的性器，傘頭幾乎狠狠的頂著他腔內最敏感的部位並且沒有停下持續挺動刺激。

康納抿緊了唇，再用力些就會咬出傷口般，濕潤的琥珀色雙眼以及那下垂緊皺著的眉，被他身上的人類盡數吻上愛撫，巨大的快感所形成的像是病毒般的代碼將他的所有思考全部佔滿，他僅僅只能聽到他的發聲器喊著戀人的名字並且達到高潮。

似乎過於快速了，漢克伸手勾起了那帶著些泫然欲泣的臉龐，在他漂亮的鼻尖上親吻，感受著康納微微顫抖的身軀，欣賞完當機的戀人後，他再次地往前攻城掠地般的抽插著剛回過神的安卓。  
「阿...阿...漢克...等。」  
康納放棄了支撐著車門的動作，將雙手直接勾向眼前的人類，在他耳邊呢喃著他的名及其他破碎的、不成語言的碎音，然後承受著人類給予他的刺激、快感、以及他所有的感情。

在最後幾次極深的挺弄後，康納知道漢克快要到達高潮，他刻意的縮緊了後頭的性交腔，但那也加大了對於體內凶器的敏感度，他抽插的速度及那幾乎將他從裏頭融化的溫度，而後他感覺到了那炙熱的液體灌入他的體內。

 

「距離午休時間結束還有5分鐘，漢克。」仿生人很快的從當機中回神，他的氣息仍然帶著某些喘息，這並不影響他將覆在他身上的人類推開，開始做簡單的清潔。  
「嘖，你就不能想一下其他事情嗎，例如親親我一下之類的。」也不算是抱怨，漢克也沒對這個在工作上過於公事公辦的戀人太要求什麼，應該說他願意在午休時間陪他到這個警局的地下停車場來一炮他就有些驚訝了。

在他要繼續說什麼時，康納湊上了他的戀人，在唇上落下一吻，仿生人的身上浸染著是方才與他翻雲覆雨的人類氣味，而那輕輕的啄吻稍縱即逝，人類回過神時只看到眼前的仿生人用著琥珀色的雙眼朝他望去，嘴角還勾著奇怪的弧度。

「好...好了，午休時間也差不多結束了吧。」明明是自己提出的要求或著揶揄，而那像小學生的親吻也並沒有太深入，卻讓老警探由耳根子紅到了脖子後，他喃喃念著什麼，就直接打開車門離開。

注視著漢克像是逃跑般的鑽出了車外，仿生人收起了勾著的唇，將自己衣服穿著好，並繫緊了領帶，稍微用後照鏡檢視了自己的儀容，然後駭入了警局內的攝像鏡頭，準備用定格畫面掩蓋一下他們的在這的痕跡，卻發現了不對勁。  
漢克在外頭等了一陣子，有些不耐煩地看向裏頭的安卓，只看到他額角的黃光，以及像是定格般的傻在那頭，他第一個想法是這傢伙該不會真的當機了吧。

「嘿，康納。」他伸手敲了車窗，他看到裏頭的仿生人額角的黃光快速的閃了一圈紅，然後又變回那溫潤的藍色光圈，康納似乎從當機中回過神，這角度看不到他的表情，但他像是沒事般的鑽出了車門，漢克看到他這樣也有些擔心的將他落於耳前的碎髮勾到後頭。「怎麼了?」

「...不...，沒事。」他少見的猶疑語氣讓人類不自主的多望了他一眼，但對方也僅只是如此回答後就抿起嘴唇不再說話，漢克一頭霧水，他上下審視著那剛著裝好的康納，他穿著仿生人的制服筆挺的站著，背脊挺直個漂亮的曲線，甚至領帶都打的中規中矩，現在幾乎不會有仿生人穿著那件醜不拉機的制服了，漢克暗暗決定下班得帶他去買些私人衣物。

既然對方表示沒有問題後漢克也不在追問，他朝著安卓勾了勾唇角表示了解後轉身走向電梯，他們就像平常一樣的一人在前，而安卓好好的跟在後頭，所以他並沒有注意到康納的額角一直閃著黃光。

/  
他一直都知道那個人對自己有類似敵意或著是欲望般的情緒存在，但因為他系統判定對漢克並不造成傷害，所以從他發現開始就無視著，而當他的行為已經對他的人類造成威脅時，仿生人也不會再繼續沉默下去。

「怎麼擺出那麼恐怖的表情，康納。」蓋文‧里德坐在審訊室的另一邊，看著單面鏡另頭的犯人與安德森副隊長，他在那與另個黑人警察小聲的對話。蓋文的雙腳甚至沒有禮貌的翹在桌子上，他就著紙杯杯緣喝了口咖啡，眼角挑著看向站在一旁的仿生人，口氣帶著揶揄。「你不好好的看看你的副隊長是怎麼審問犯人的嗎?」

仿生人沒有立即回應，額角的光圈一直閃著黃光，那筆挺的身子甚至沒有搖晃，他偏過頭看了一眼在單向鏡另一邊的漢克，那琥珀色的眼睛剛好被隔壁照映進的燈光切開，一明一暗間讓他覺得有些捉模不定，康納頓了頓後慢慢的轉回頭，雙眼正視這眼前的年輕警探。

「我不明白，里德警探。」康納的聲音在這算是狹小的控制室內迴盪，他聽得出來這帶著情緒，蓋文甚至因為發現到這點而感到愉悅，「如果我哪裡得罪你了，那我很抱歉。」

「不過這不能構成你可以做偷拍這種沒有禮貌的舉動。」

「原來你會在意這個嗎？」他嗤笑了聲，抬眼看著康納額角的指示燈一直持續閃著黃光，人類將視線從仿生人轉到了單面鏡的那方，他的雙眼隱没於黑暗中，卻在眼角處帶著光亮，閃著康納有點無法直視。

「要我刪掉可以，不過我還是有條件的。」在一陣沉默後，他回過頭看向了像是在思考的安卓，然後將交疊的腳換了一邊，用捏著紙杯的手朝著仿生人勾了勾手，對方頓時顯現了少見的猶疑，但還是慢慢的走向前。  
待他走到了人類面前時，他一把拉住了康納的領帶，將他帶近自己。

仿生人被迫彎下腰，他們的距離近到可以嗅聞到人類口中散發出的咖啡氣味，眉頭不動，但他感覺到自身的機體壓力值正在竄高，人類直直地看進仿生人那仿製的琥珀色玻璃球，既美麗又虛幻，不似人類卻又似人。「讓我在這裡幹你，現在、在這裡，讓我爽一把。」

仿生人沒有任何表情，甚至他應該也有所預測到了人類所想的骯髒事，畢竟人類大多都是如此。

年輕的警探看著康納額角上的光圈轉紅了幾秒，那漂亮的仿生嘴唇也緊緊的抿著，他或許正在忍耐揍自己一拳的衝動，而他知道他現在並不能，也不敢。

這或許間接的體現了漢克對於康納的重要性。  
得到這個認知的蓋文反而更加不爽了，但卻又對於接下來可能發生的事情感到異常的興奮。

康納的回答是一個動作，人類與仿生人貼著鼻尖，慢慢地往下，他的鼻尖擦過了人類勾著討厭弧度的唇，然後喉結，最後慢慢地停在了那已經半勃的褲檔間。

蓋文的雙腳已經從那桌子上挪下，正跨開著雙腿看著眼前的仿生人跪在自己的下方，小心翼翼的湊到他身前用牙齒咬著那金屬的拉鍊頭，緩緩地拉開，在這安靜的環境下顯得非常刺耳且明顯，甚至讓他更加的興奮，他感受著仿生人乖順的隔著底褲慢慢地舔著那已經硬脹的物體，那表情在他看來甚至帶著屈辱。

仿生人也有這樣的情緒嗎?反正他也不是很在意。

蓋文幾乎是迫不急待的操入了康納濕潤的的口腔中，仿生人的口腔柔軟甚至富有彈性，他可以隨著他的抽插而緊緻，且他們沒有嘔吐反射，所以他每一次抽插幾乎是挺起了腰操入他的喉頭——這是個高級的飛機杯——他這麼評斷他，甚至看到康納的眼角染著漂亮的紅，這讓年輕氣盛的警探忍不住抓著他漂亮的後腦，將自己更加送入那溫暖又柔軟緊緻的口中。

「呃嗯....。」

仿生人發出了不是很舒服的聲音，眉毛糾結地皺在一起，雙手則緊緊抓著眼前的衣物，他關閉了所有的模組，讓自己不帶著任何的感覺，但那不斷頂弄著底部的異物感以及摩擦著喉嚨與那精密舌頭組件的物體仍讓他感到不適，眼前持續頻繁出現的紅色警示視窗表示有異物侵入喉道，這點可以無視，但處理器跑出的那些0與1的代碼中卻有著令他難受的解讀，他暫時無法理解，也無法思考，所以放置一邊，隨著人類的侵犯讓代碼卻越積越多而不定時將它清除。

「操，康納你的嘴真的很緊，看來老安德森也沒少使用這裡嘛。」蓋文拉著仿生人的前髮，更將他扯到他的跨間，他可以看到那漂亮的人工鼻子幾乎埋在他的恥毛中，被衣物遮擋著的背脊拉出了一個美麗的弧度，他將自己送到那最緊緻的深處，直接將他積蓄已久的事物灌入仿生人的喉道中，同時發出了一個舒暢的低吼。

「嗯咳...。」在康納掙扎著要吐出那射入喉中的事物時，蓋文直接拉起了仿生人打的漂亮的領帶塞入了他的口中，阻止他吐出任何東西，包括那些破碎的言語，然後康納就被整個人拉起撞在了那單面玻璃上。

雖然看似用力，但那發出的聲音卻沒有很大，康納用雙手撐在那片單面鏡上頭，他的機體散熱而開始隔著那塞在口中的領帶喘氣，在單面玻璃印出了小片的白霧，仿生人的姿勢因為隔著中間的桌子導致腰及背脊彎出了一個漂亮的弧度，臀部甚至因為這樣的姿勢而顯得挺翹，對人類來說像是個邀請。

「看你這個塑膠小狗，這個腿這個屁股，真是色情的讓人想直接把你摁著操。」

他的手掌開始隔著仿生人灰色的長褲揉捏著、感受著底下富有彈性的肌膚及那做的如同真人的肌肉觸感。

那就像是之前如同視姦般的觸碰，他的雙手由大腿往上滑，在臀部下方那稍稍擠壓，似乎非常享受手中柔韌卻又不失彈性的肌膚，順手拉開了康納札在褲子裡的襯衫，並伸入了那開始燥熱的機體，在那人造的完美腰線上細細撫摸，最後忍不住蹲下，在後腰部上的腰窩細細地舔弄了一番。

「...」忍受著後頭的人類在自己身上的觸摸，康納因為關閉了所有的模組而並沒有什麼太大的感覺，他被壓在那單面鏡上，雙手撐在桌子前，抬起頭可以從這個位置清楚的看到漢克正在與犯人周旋著，蓋文單向的關上控制室的聲音，但審訊室那的聲音仍清楚可聞，他們仍然可以從這裡清楚的聽到漢克以及那嫌疑犯的對話，像是突然意識到這點，康納下意識的想要開始掙扎。

「我勸你還是不要亂動，好好看著你的副隊長是怎麼偵訊犯人的，他可是很放心地讓你一個人出勤呢。」那是他用來離開漢克身邊的藉口，來找蓋文‧里德談判的外出理由，他的機身開始顫抖，但卻沒有在繼續掙扎。

「乖。」人類讚許了聲，但康納並沒有到些許輕鬆，反而更加緊繃了身子。  
或許可以反手打倒他，他甚至開始有了這樣的念頭，但身體卻沒有實質活動。

蓋文將自己的身體幾乎插入了仿生人的雙腿間，讓他無法併攏，並且褪下了那條灰色的長褲讓它滑落於地，他當然知道仿生人關閉了所有的模組完全拒絕他，而讓他思考該用甚麼方式威迫他開啟，心中那隱隱的毛燥感令他手上的動作更加粗魯。

如果當初是他接下了異常仿生人的案子，這傢伙應該是屬於他的。  
如果當初漢克安德森繼續無用、繼續在他的醉生夢死當中，他說不定已經爬到了副隊長的位置，將那傢伙擠下來了。  
雖然知道想那些事情已經太遲，又或著這些只是他的妄想，但他仍然對於這個第一次見到的仿生人產生了某種情慾。  
這個漂亮、無辜，甚至帶著危險的康納。  
這些情緒在這時候真正可以觸摸到他的瞬間爆發出來。

「我告訴你，康納，你最好給我打開感覺模組，我手上可是有病毒可以讓你強制打開。」他湊到了仿生人的耳邊，用著威脅的氣音小聲喃喃，也不知道是否是虛張聲勢的呢喃，另隻手在他臀縫間輕觸，由下而上像是在確認臀部的觸感及性交腔的位置，然後準確的觸摸到那流水的穴口後緩緩插入一指。「你也可以選擇不相信，不過你就得賭賭看了......，賭賭看你會不會被那病毒搞壞。」

「...」從單面鏡看不到康納面部表情的反射，但那一紅一黃的LED燈在他的額角閃的像是聖誕樹的小燈泡般一閃一閃的，蓋文像是在給予他壓力般的伸手開始揉捏著他半露於外側的乳尖，「呃...嗚...。」

方才沒有任何反應的仿生人因為他的刺激而扭動起了腰，以及口中發出了小小的顫抖音，他開始躲避人類在他身上遊走及肆虐的雙手，那身上點起的異樣電流既熟悉又陌生，這讓他感到非常的不適，康納不再看向眼前的老警探，他垂下頭，瞪著空蕩蕩的桌面盡量將自己的意識游離開，不去想任何的事情。

「很好，康納。」蓋文在他頸後的小痣上輕輕的啃咬了幾下，換來身下柔軟軀體的顫抖以及呻吟，他的手幾乎被康納後頭性交腔中溢出的潤滑液給弄得黏答答的，蓋文了解仿生人不太需要擴張以及潤滑，他們的性交腔就是可以融入他們的而設置的，但他仍然故意探入了第二指，在裏頭攪動並按壓著那柔軟的內壁，那濕潤而色情的水聲在這幾乎安靜的室內發出了不小的聲音，中間甚至穿插著安德森副隊長與犯人的對話聲。

「嗚嗯...!!」

在年輕警探伸入的某個角度似乎按壓到了什麼軟肉，讓仿生人直接繃緊了腰部肌肉，脖子仰起了漂亮的弧度，身體像是篩子般地顫抖，甚至再次開始躲避他的觸碰而扭動起來，連帶著那溢出的呻吟都變得黏膩許多。

他知道他找對了地方，蓋文抽出了在裡頭肆虐的手指，換上了早已再次硬挺的陰莖直接搗入那尚未完全閉合的性交腔內。

「嗚嗚──!」康納幾乎被往前頂到那面鏡子上，口中咬著的領帶因為口腔內自動分泌的擬唾液而打濕了一小片，被他緊緊地咬在口中才沒有驚叫出聲，而人類並沒有給他過多的喘息時間，在第一次深頂後他先是小幅度的抽動，然後開始大開大合的抓著他的腰側挺胯，一下一下的頂在他找到的敏感處，從那裏竄出的電流代碼顯示著他不願承認的快感，從尾椎竄到腦袋，眼前出現了多項的紅色視窗，無暇去理會，他將所有會取悅對方的聲音盡數吞入腹中。

幾乎抓緊了撐在桌子上的手，那堵得結實的口中不小心溢出的喘息呻吟卻被後頭的肉體拍打聲給完全掩蓋，狹小卻透著另一頭的光線，把這一小塊房間照的不算太昏暗，他們就像是正在表演給另一面的人觀賞似的，淫糜而墮落，康納雙眼不知為何再次抬頭瞪著漢克的側臉，甚至處理器私自將他後面的那人帶入成自己所想像的對象，想像是他正在觸碰自己、親吻自己，但他卻冀望他不要轉過頭來。

但事與願違。

「蓋文，把那資料調過來。」在他這麼想的下一秒，那有著漂亮藍眼睛的主人就轉過了頭，好巧不巧，就像是與康納對上了眼似的，仿生人咬緊了口中的領帶才沒有發出尖叫，他的軀體因為機體壓力的上升而不停顫抖，那名為害怕及懼怕的代碼竄到胸口處，然後擴散到四肢百骸。

「知道了。」

康納聽到了蓋文從後頭傳來的聲音，他身下的動作沒有停頓，但卻慢慢了下來，一下比一下要深入，人類拉起了仿生人修長的腿抵在桌上，讓他僅僅只能靠一隻腳著地，而軀體被後頭的人類壓著整個伏在桌面，他雙眼仍然像著了魔似的死死瞪著眼前的老警探，口中發出了些許不知是快感還是過載般的呻吟，蓋文在他耳畔落下幾個不算安撫的親吻。

「恩嗚......。」他聽到自己喉間不小心溢出的嗚咽，尚未關上的傳聲器並沒有把這低頻音傳到另一邊，仿生人心中有小小的慶幸。

蓋文在康納左側的控制面板上稍稍簡單操作後，一個訊息順利的傳送到了對面的審訊室內。

「謝了，蓋文。」他看到人類站起身，然後往自己這裡走來，雖然康納知道他只是為了取牆面上的資料而移動到這，但他仍然瞠大了雙眼死死瞪著眼前的安德森副隊長，那高大甚至熟悉過頭的身軀，仿生人的機體幾乎呈現僵硬的狀況，他沒有發現自己口中的領帶已經被他咬的變形甚至完全濕透。

「不客氣，漢克。」蓋文隨口回應著，雖然康納聽得出他的口氣帶著其他的意味，但現在的他根本無暇顧及，眼前的紅色視窗幾乎擴散的讓他看不見，機體壓力值飆到一個他沒有想過的境界──讓他當下應當判斷停機自保。

似乎知道康納的機體壓力值快要到達顛峰，在對方停機前，他一把將他從趴姿拉起，施了點力道的讓他換了個姿勢。  
他將康納整個人翻了身，躺臥在桌子上，人類擠在他雙腿間並將他的一隻小腿勾在肩上繼續操幹著，胡亂的親吻著仿生人冒著冷凝液的前額，他抓著仿生人的大腿過於用力，讓上頭稍稍褪去了皮膚層，康納口中的領帶在他們動作間脫落，他只能仰著脖子發出了喘息及呻吟，他在裏頭聽到似乎帶著些許哭音，身體不自主地隨著人類的抽動而律動著。

漂亮的琥珀色雙眼裡沒有焦距，那過熱而凝結的冷凝液積蓄在眼中，就像是人類的淚水，在背光下閃閃發著光，蓋文的某種慾望在這裡得到極大的滿足，在後頭開始放慢了挺弄的速度，完全用著另種角度及速度肏著那已經柔軟又濕的亂七八糟的穴口，幾乎可以算是溫柔的動作甚至讓仿生人硬生生的高潮了一次，白濁的液體濺上了兩人的制服，仿生人發出了像是幼貓般的嗚咽，原本僵硬的身體幾乎是軟軟的靠在桌上，任他宰割。

「你這樣真美，康納。」蓋文忍不住彎下腰舔吮著康納微張的薄唇，那裡被他操的發紅發腫，周圍是他無法嚥下液體而打濕的在唇邊，顯得閃閃發光，他吻上時仿生人幾乎是被動的慢慢回應著對方，這讓他看上來有些嗜虐的美感。

他邊吻著，下身又開始重新律動，這次像是要將所有的東西塞入這仿生人當中，他每一下都操幹都將自己送到了性交腔的最底部，囊袋拍打在臀部的聲響迴盪在這小小間的控制室中，期間帶著色情的水聲，人類的低吼以及仿生人的壓抑喘息──康納甚至認為漢克正站在他身後看著這一切。

他的處理器拋出了一堆的亂碼，這讓康納不適的眨了眨眼，他試圖微微將自己遠離蓋文，但很快的被年輕警探直接拖回懷中，更加用力的結合在一起。

下身挺動的活塞運動太過激烈，為了保持平衡，仿生人只能雙手抱著人類的頸項，忍受著對方啃咬著他的耳畔，忍受著人類在他身上製造出的快感，口中溢出的呻吟喊叫沙啞的他自己幾乎沒有聽過──他覺得他變得不像是自己了。

當那炙熱性器整個塞滿性交腔時，灼熱的液體也一同噴發灌入，康納覺得自己的腔道要被這滾燙的事物灼傷，他們倆一同發出了像是舒服的鼻息，那與漢克不同的氣味沾染在自己身上，康納渾身不對勁，但他將這一切隱忍住。

「合作愉快，康納。」蓋文沒有理會掙扎著的康納，再次吻上那來不及閉合的唇，在他口中肆虐了一番才鬆開箝制。

蓋文的性器從性交腔退出時，那來不及閉合的穴口像是被裝滿的容器失去了蓋子般地湧出精液，

「像失禁一樣呢。」他調笑著，並伸手將那些溢出的東西再次塞回，滿意的看到仿生人發出了可憐的氣音。

康納沒有回應人類無聊的調戲，他只是回頭看向了審訊室內，那裏已經結束了訊問，空無一人。

「記得我們的約定，蓋文。」他的出口的語言沙啞，迴盪在這間控制室內甚至像是別人的聲音。

「當然，但我想我們還有機會的，康納警探。」他在仿生人面前刪除了那張照片以及影片，然後用那支手機輕輕勾起了康納的下巴，他欣賞著那幾乎緊繃的面容還有抿緊的唇瓣。「如果你最愛的安德森副隊長知道你是如此淫蕩的仿生人該怎麼辦呢。」

他無處可逃。

/

「康納。」漢克叫住已經穿著了出勤制服的仿生人，這簡單的叫喚讓康納原本筆直站著的身軀變得僵硬，但老警探沒有注意到，「出勤小心，別總是衝在前面阿。」

被分配到其他任務的安德森副隊長有些遺憾不能跟他的搭檔一同出勤，他走上前整了整康納鮮少沒有弄的整齊的領子，露出了些溫柔的笑。

「......Got it.」

他這次沒有到那間小小陰暗的控制室，他將帽子壓低，走向了另一側的警局廁所。

走到最裏頭那間，對著門口用著仿生人精準的計算帶著規律敲了四下。  
在開門的下一瞬間他被狠狠扯入門內。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 希望亞矢大還喜歡qq  
> 聚會玩得愉快喔!!!!


End file.
